


Queen Susan's Boon

by Allura99



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: Susan was told that she was never to return to Narnia but an unexpected event in England may change that.
Relationships: Caspian/Susan Pevensie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Queen Susan's Boon

Phyllis McGregor threw her book on the bed in exasperation. “Susan Pevensie, if you sigh one more time, I’ll….I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” Susan asked, turning from the window to her roommate.

“Something truly horrible. Like chopping off all your hair in your sleep.”

Susan smiled. “Then I would have to cut off yours in retaliation.”

“It’s only three days into term. It will be a miracle if I don’t strangle you by Christmas,” Phyllis said with an affectionate smile.

Susan chuckled. “You say that every year.”

“And one day it will be true,” Phyllis shot back. “But, honestly, why the sighing?”

“I didn’t realize that I was.”

“Did you meet someone over the holidays?”

Susan turned back to the window. “Yes.”

“Oh, Susan, how wonderful! Who is he? Where did you meet? Are you writing him?”

“No.” Her voice was just above a whisper.

“No?”

“I can never see him again.”

“Oh, Susan, why?”

Susan shook her head. “I just can’t.”

“That’s so sad.”

“It is, isn’t it,” Susan remarked, blinking back tears. “I’m sorry, Phyllis. I’ll try to keep the sighing to a minimum.”

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Phyllis said with a sniffle. “You know how irritable I am at the start of term.”

“And no doubt scaring the first formers half to death as a prefect.”

Phyllis giggled. “Well, it keeps them in line.”

Susan forced herself to laugh along. She grabbed her book and put it in her bag. She glanced at her jacket but decided against it.

“Going somewhere?” Phyllis asked.

“Just for a walk. I’ll be back before dinner.”

“I am sorry, Susan,” Phyllis said as Susan reached the door, “about your fellow.”

“Me, too. See at you dinner.”

* * * * *

She wandered the grounds, finding that most of the good spots were occupied. She needed solitude. She didn’t want to be bothered with talking to the other students.

The old Susan would have never thought of breaking the rules. But lately, she hadn’t felt the same respect for rules. She walked through the main gates without a glance back.

There was a small café not far from the school. It was a popular spot for the upper level students on the weekends when they were allowed to venture into the village. It would be fairly deserted at this time of day.

She was still thinking about the café and the solitude it would offer as she crossed the street. She never saw the car speeding down the street toward her. She did hear the screech of the brakes and the screams of a woman on the sidewalk as the car knocked her into the air.

* * * * *

It was cool, much cooler than the late summer of England. Susan opened her eyes and surprised to see a field of grass instead of a hospital. She sat up to take a survey of her surroundings.

The field was immense and surrounded by tall, ancient trees. In the distance, there was a large stone structure half-buried by vegetation. She began walking toward it. She was only half-way to it when she recognized it.

“Aslan’s How,” she whispered.

“Yes, it still bears that name.”

She turned and found Aslan watching her from a few meters away. “Am I truly back?”

“Yes, welcome once more to Narnia, Susan.”

“But how? I was to never come back. You told me that yourself.”

“This is a gift. A final boon.”

Susan frowned. Why would Aslan give her a gift? Why would he allow her to return to Narnia when just days ago he said she was to never return?

“I died, didn’t I?” she said as she remembered the car. “I’m dead in England.”

He knelt before her. “Come. We just journey several miles yet.”

She climbed unto his back, burying her suddenly chilled hands in his thick fur.

“Hang on.“ Aslan turned east and then took off in a run.

The landscape was bleary as he ran. Trees were mere lines. Rivers were brief open spaces and flashes of reflected light. Valleys were crossed in a few bounds.

She tried to find familiar landmarks. Yet she was completely lost. Where Aslan was taking her?

After what only seemed like minutes, they arrived outside a castle. It was grander than any she had seen during her last time in Narnia. The great lion bowed and she slid from his back.

“While only a few days has passed in your world, much time has passed in Narnia,” he told her.

Susan glanced from the castle’s walls to Aslan. What was he telling her? That Caspian was older? That he had already lived and died?

“But this, too, is part of my gift to you, Susan Pevensie.”

The gates of the castle opened. A dark-haired man surrounded by guards emerged. He stopped as he saw Aslan and Susan. “Aslan?”

“Greetings, King of Narnia. I have brought you a gift.”

“A gift? This girl?” The king shook his head. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“I have brought you what your heart most desires,” Aslan said. “Or have I misjudged you?”

“What my heart most desires is never to return to Narnia,” the king replied, his voice suddenly bitter, “as you yourself told me.”

“Caspian?” Susan gasped.

“Yes, I am Caspian.” The king glanced at her. “Who are you?”

“Susan.”

Caspian went completely still. One of his men asked if he was well. Another asked permission to fetch the royal physician. But he merely continued to stare at her.

And she at him until Aslan nudged her gently with a paw. The spell of immobility was broken as she stumbled forward. Then she began to run.

Caspian caught her in his arms. He crushed her to his chest and buried his face in her hair, whispering her name. She clung to him just as tightly. When she felt moisture on her face, she couldn’t tell if it was from her tears or his.

As she pulled back, she studied his face. Yes, he had lines around his eyes and mouth that she didn’t remember. But he was still Caspian. She brushed some of his hair back from his face and caressed his cheek. He felt so real.

He caught her hand, holding it against his face. “If this is some dream, I did not wish to be awakened.”

“Neither do I,” she said.

“This is no dream,” Aslan said.

“But how?” Caspian asked, reluctantly looking away from Susan. “You said that she was never to return.” He suddenly tightened his grip on her. “Not that I wish her to leave.”

“For her service to Narnia, Queen Susan has been granted a return to Narnia as a final gift. Use it well, daughter of Eve.”

“I will,” she promised.

With a nod, the lion turned and ran toward the forest. Susan watched as he leaped from hill to hill before disappearing into the forest. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

“A final gift?” Caspian asked.

She turned back to face him again. “I’ll explain later.”

“I cannot thank him enough for this,” he said, running his fingers through her hair. “I thought I would never see you again.”

“But I’m here now.”

“For how long?”

“Forever, if you’ll have me.”

He pulled her closer. “I’ll never let you go,” Caspian vowed as he lowered his face to kiss her.


End file.
